Brothers of Ice and Fire
by Ultidragonlord
Summary: Brothers Jason and Tyler are dropped into the show 'Game of Thrones' as creatures of storybooks and mythology where they join the Targaryens in their mission to reclaim the Iron Throne. One is having a blast and loves what is happening to them, the other? Not so much. Find out what happens in this journey to Westeros. Will they reclaim the Throne, or will all turn to ash and snow?


Brothers of Ice and Fire

Chapter 1

No Need to Panic

"Alright, uh, no need to panic! We can uhh, figure something out, right? There has to be a way to fix this!" A white dragon of western mythology was pacing around on the desert floor. The dragon had many horns of different sizes on his head and face but were mirrored on each side. He had short spikes that went down his serpentine-like neck, back and his tail which ended in a blade that looked like a war scythe.

"Tyler, calm down! We can find a way to fix this when we figure out where we are," a second dragon that looked like the white one, only he was a dark red, snapped. The area around the two was quite barren, but there were a few desert plants scattered around, there was a drop on one side and a cliff face on the other side.

Tyler's glowing light blue eyes narrowed and a deep rumble erupted from his throat. "Calm down? Really? We're dragons, Jason in the middle of the damn Desert!" Jason rolled his glowing orange eyes.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Was Jason's sarcastic reply. Tyler made a mocking face at Jason.

"I'm not even sure how it is that we even understand each other, I mean, we aren't even speaking English! We're just making… noises!" Jason sighed then smacked Tyler in the face with his wing.

"Tyler! Pull yourself together!" Tyler then took a deep breath to help calm his nerves, but when he released it a burst of Ice shot out of his mouth, both dragons jumped at the sight. The ice hit the sand, leaving a patch of Ice and snow there with some large spikes jutting out of it facing away from them. "Huh, neat." Jason heard a thump next to him and turned to see that Tyler was unconscious. "Shit."

* * *

It had been 7 hours and Tyler was still not awake, during this time Jason had been trying out a few things like simple movement, he tried speaking English, he succeeded but found out his English voice sounded like Smaug's in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit, Jason practiced using his tail's bladed area, he even tried flying. After his 57th attempt was he finally actually flying, if somewhat unstable, but he realised that he had a dragon's instinct and knowledge of his body, he just had to let it guide him.

Jason saw that the sun was setting and decided to lie down and relax, but his dragon instinct which he recently let out was trying to urge him to fly, to be free and soar among the clouds like was meant to, but he had to remind himself to reign it in and protect his brother while he was vulnerable, this gave him time to think over everything.

'Why is this happening?' although he wasn't really complaining, he was enjoying being a dragon, but he wouldn't tell Tyler, "what would mum and dad think?" Was his second thought. He then suddenly became sad and he rested his head onto the ground. "What would mum and dad think." Were his final words before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Jason's sleep was interrupted by voices, he woke up, but did not open his eyes. The voices were mainly male but there were a couple female voices in there.

"Khaleesi, I don't think it is wise to wake a dragon from his sleep, the effect is made worse when it's a wild one."

"Perhaps you're right, Jorah,"

"No! It will be good if there were dragons under the rule of the Targaryens once more," a male voice said. Jason instantly did not like this person.

"Viserys, I would advise again-"

"That's _King_ Visyres to you!"

"My King, I-" Jason felt something small and soft pressed against his face and he slowly opened one of his eyes to see that a white haired man was pressing his hand against my snout, He then looked behind him to see many more people, most were on horseback with no shirts on and had long braids, they mostly had bows but also had curved swords. He also saw a woman, well, almost a woman, with white hair and a soft and expensive looking gown. He slowly sat up and showed them the full scale of my body, my wings were sticking straight up along with my spines. His blade at the end of his tail was hanging above his head. When standing like this he was almost twice the size of the not-yet-hatched Drogon when he's fully grown.

**"Who** _**DARES**_ **to wake me!" **Jason's thundering voice echoed across the sea of sand, in English of course, his Smaug sounding voice helped with the intention to scare as most if not all the horsemen had their bows drawn and the man who had invaded his personal space stumbled back but kept his composure, somewhat.

"I am King Visyres Targaryen, third of my name and I am known as the dragon."

**"Uh huh?"** Jason said, not moving.

"And you, dragon are under my rule."

There was silence, but soon a strange sound was heard, at first it was quiet, but then it became louder and somewhat similar to a laugh, Jason was shaking as well, it took people a second to realise that the red dragon before them, was laughing. **"Haha, hahah, hahaaaahaaha! That is the funniest shit I have ever heard! Did you hear that Tyler!"** He turned to face where Tyler was lying still unconscious, only, he wasn't there. **"Tyler?"** He looked around frantically. **"Where's my brother!? What have you done to him!?"**

"Uh, uh we haven't seen your brother!" Viserys was crawling backwards away from the angered dragon who stomped closer.

**"Liar!"** Jason's blade slammed into the sand next to Viserys' head, spraying sand all over the place.

"I swear! W-w-we haven't seen Tyler!"

"He's telling the truth!" A female voice shouted. Jason stopped growling and his eyes locked onto the girl.

**"And who are you, little girl?"** Jason's voice became softer when speaking to her.

"Hey! I'm not finished with yo-!?" Viserys began, he had stopped moving back.

**"Quiet you! Go on."**

"My name is Daenerys Stormborn, Khaleesi of the Dothraki and husband to Khal Drogo!" Daenerys declared.

**"Hm, I like you, you have spirit."** 'she looks and sounds familiar, so does everyone else.' Jason thought. Suddenly a massive dragon foot appeared over the drop. Then a head, then another foot, then the rest of the white scaled dragon. The Dothraki all aimed their bows at it. The white dragon didn't notice them and instead ran towards the red dragon.

"Jason! Topless... men on… horses… lots of them… a... white haired dick… not literally though… maybe... might be... leading them! Woo, that was a run… where was I? Oh… right... we need to get... out-"

"Brother, I know. They are already here." Jason interrupted Tyler's panicked explanation. They were both speaking in dragon.

"They are?" He turned to face the group.

"Yes and **where do you think you're going?" **Jason stopped Viserys from running away by wrapping his tail around him.

"And, that is the white haired dick who I mentioned in my little... story."

Jason nodded. "Tyler, meet Viserys Targaryen, 2nd or something of his name and he claims to be called, 'the dragon', however she," Jason nodded to Daenerys who was talking to her advisor. "Is actually not as much of a dick as this guy."

"Huh, interesting.".

**"Gentlemen, milady," **Jason bowed his head to Daenerys who was paying attention to him now, **"this is Tyler, my brother."**

"Holy shit you sound like Smaug."

"I know right! Anyways, **why are you here?" **Jason put Viserys, who had been trying futility to Punch at the dragon and demanding Jason to release him, to his eye level.

"We are on our way to take back my rightful place on the Iron Throne!" Viserys said.

"More of a whining bitch throne." Tyler whispered to Jason even though the humans couldn't understand them when they spoke Dragon. This comment made Jason giggle a little bit. Suddenly, it clicked, the names, the people, everything came together. He knew where he was. And what season.

"What did he say?! I demand that you tell me right now!" Viserys' voice snapped Jason out of his thoughts.

**"Do not worry about it, you wouldn't like it."**

The look of anger on Viserys was… amusing to Jason and his brother. "Does this false creature mock me!?" He said.

"False?! Bitch!" Tyler roared at him "I'll show you fake when I rip out your intestines and wear them on my horns and use your lungs as a sleeping mask!" Tyler growled, his pupils slits. Cold air escaped his mouth along with some small specks of snow and drops of Ice as he growled.

**"It is not wise to insult my brother. Especially after panic."**

"Apologies, mighty dragons, it has been a long day and we are all tired." Mormont said.

"'Mighty dragons'?" Tyler turned towards Jason with a questioning look. He just shrugged

The man who addressed them that way continued, "We would all be very grateful if you let the future leader of the seven kingdoms go."

Jason sighed, **"very well, I shall let this **_**fool**_ **go."**

Viserys was flabbergasted and both dragons could tell that Daenerys was slightly amused, even if she didn't show it. "How dare you treat me this way!"

**"Oh, quit your complaining." **Jason was starting to find Visyres' antics less humorous as time went by. Jason dropped the Targaryen down onto the sand at a height that wouldn't injure him… too much.

"Ah! Ooww!" Daenareys rushed to Viserys' side to try and help him up. "Get off of me!" He pushed her off.

At his behaviour Tyler snarled at the fool and using his snout helped Daenerys on her feet, she thanked the white behemoth. Viserys glared daggers at Tyler, which would bounce off his scales if they weren't metaphorical… but still Tyler was unfazed by the 'dragon'. **"Alright, so, now that that business is done, how about we make a deal eh?"**

"What kind of a deal?" Jorah Mormont asked.

"How about they start by lowering their bows?" Tyler asked from next to Daenerys.

"**Ah, yes. Like my brother suggested, how about having your Dothraki lower their bows?"** Daenerys looked towards a painted Dothraki with a rather long braid who nodded towards the rest of the Dothraki who all lowered their bows.

"I'm guessing that's Kahl Drogo?" Tyler asked.

Jason nodded. "**Second order of business, Tyler and I want to help you."** Tyler's head snapped towards Jason.

"Jason, _no_!" Tyler was frantically shaking his head and his pupils became slightly more dilated..

"Why do you want to help us?" Jorah Mormont asked.

"**Well, firstly because taking back an Iron Throne sounds epic secondly because I have nothing else to do. Thirdly, do I need a reason? Is it wrong to help my kin?"** Jason hid his disdain from Viserys but he wouldn't have even noticed because he was too busy thinking up plans for how he was going to take back his throne.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the start of this first chapter of Brothers of Ice and Fire, I scrapped this first chapter over 3 times because I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not too happy with this one but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. If there are any changes I can make please message me and if there are any suggestions or if you spot any mistakes then feel free to leave a review or PM me the details. I might rewrite this chapter again but, I'll see how everyone reacts to it.**

**See you next chapter :)**


End file.
